


Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fan Fiction

by Samibvb96



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samibvb96/pseuds/Samibvb96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a full month since Sami, Savannah, and Jay have done a night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The night of the fire, Stacey, has told the three that they will be relocated to the other Freddy Fazbears Pizza building for its Re-Opening. They were also told that there are five other security guards that will be working with them. (Tessa, Courtney, Cindy, Austin, and Tyler.) The five claim that they never before had a problem with anything, but its a small world and crazy event happen the next week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own the Five Nights at Freddy's game. I have simply made a fan fiction about the game in my own personal way. This fan fiction has also been posted on Quotev. Please don't steal my work knowing I worked hard on it! I've worked on this for months so Please don't steal my ideas and my story. Thank you~
> 
> Check out the first fan fiction before this one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3486422
> 
> This is a SEQUEL from that one.

Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fan Fiction  
By:Samantha Martino

Introduction:  
There was a flickering light in the distance with strange moaning like sounds. Sami gripped onto her flashlight and started walking towards the noise. As she gotten closer the noise grew louder. She started to breath heavily as she opened a door to a strange area. "H-hello?" she says as she looked around the room.

Sami flashed her light around looking for someone, anyone. She aimed the flashlight up and froze into place. Her mouth slowly opened as she stared a the dead faces of Christy, Kaos, and Zack hanging from the ceiling. Before Sami could scream something grabbed her and threw her up against the wall. The flashlight was no longer in her hands.

Sami reached for her taser from off her belt, but the figure that threw her kicked it out of her hands. The light in the back was still flickering on and off. Sami tried to see who it was but it was hard to see. She heard the figures footsteps get closer to her. When he finally got close enough for Sami to see she didn't know who it was.

The guy looked decayed but still looked sort of like a human. His skin looked very dark, kind of like a purplish color. He was wearing an old fashioned security guard uniform, as if he use to work for one of the Freddy buildings. Before Sami could cry out for help, his hand had ahold of her neck and lifted her off the ground.

He slammed Her up against the wall with a crazy look in his eyes. "Sami..." A faint voice comes from the distance. Sami tried to look in the distance but the guy pressed her up against the wall to where she couldn't cry out or hardly breathe. "Sami!" The voice has gotten louder. Then suddenly Sami opened her eyes.

"Sami, it's time to wake up!" It was Jay. He had a tray setup with a nice little breakfast and coffee. He kissed her forehead and looked at her with a worried look, "did you have that dream again?" 

Sami sat up and looked around. It was her bedroom, with the window open with light. She turned to Jay and looked down, "yeah. I don't know why they keep reoccurring..." 

"Is it because today we are going to be checking out our new relocation? Remember?" Jay replies as he set up the tray in front of her.

Sami looked down and smiled a bit, "you're a dork. But I'm not sure if it's that or what..." She repositioned herself to where Jay can sit beside her while she ate. 

He cuddled close beside her as she took a sip of her coffee. "Do you think this place will be like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Jay says as he stole a piece of toast from her plate.

Sami took her last bite from her breakfast and place it on the end table beside her. "I don't know honestly. I'm not looking forward to it either. We don't even know the other security guards. How they act, how they work, are they in depending, team working-" 

Jay interrupted, "You worry to much..." 

"Well, I can't help that sweetheart..." Sami replies as she got up, taking one more sip of her coffee. "I'm going to go take-"

Before Sami could finish her sentence Jay got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her bringing her onto the bed. He kissed her softly and says to her in a soft tone, "...and that's what I love about you." He smiles as he got off her heading towards the door. "Oh, we're leaving around noon alright. Like you always tell me, everything will be fine." Then he left.

Sami got up off the bed and took a deep breath. She went over to her closet and picked herself out something to wear for later that day. She jumped into the shower and started to think. What are these dreams trying to tell me? Are they just part of my anxiety and my fear? How can I get these dreams to end?

\----------

Will post the rest when I completely finish it! Or unless y'all want more then I can post a section at a time.


End file.
